Bridget von Hammersmark
Bridget von Hammersmark was a popular film star in Nazi Germany and a spy for the Allies. Operation Kino was considered her brainchild. Biography Bridget von Hammersmark was born in Germany. She became an actress and starred in many German films, such as Fräulein Doktor. Sometime in 1942 she became a double agent for Great Britain. Story Chapter Four - OPERATION KINO Bridget von Hammersmark is supposed to meet with Lt. Archie Hicox and two German-born members of the Basterds, Wilhelm Wicki and Hugo Stiglitz in a place of her choice, supposedly without Germans, a tavern called La Louisiane, in a small village NE of Paris, called Nadine. However the tavern is already occupied by a group of German soldiers, celebrating the birth of one of the soldiers' son. So, things don't go as planned for her and The Basterds. After Hicox accidentally blows his cover, a massive shootout ensues, where Bridget gets wounded. After a brief Mexican standoff between Wilhelm and Aldo, she ends up killing Wilhelm in order to hide her identity. In the vet clinic where the Basterds took her, Aldo interrogates her in order to find out what actually happened. After a tense moment, Bridget tells him everything she knows. Then, she and Aldo cook up a plan to join the film premiere as Italian filmmakers, calling the plan "good", as long as they don't blow it. Chapter Five - REVENGE OF THE GIANT FACE Bridget with Aldo, Donny and Omar, posing as Italian film escort and cameramen, join the film premiere, each member of the Basterds having a belt of explosives wrapped around their ankles. Hans Landa sees the party and instantly recognizes them. He arrives at the group and Bridget recognizes him, saying it's been years since she last saw him. Landa sees that her left leg in wrapped in cast and asks her what happened, jokingly asks her if it's a product of 'ass kicking' the German film industry. Bridget comes up with the most ridiculous excuse, that it was from a failed attempt at mountain climbing. Upon hearing this, Landa starts to laugh hysterically, while Bridget and the Basterds silently watch the show. She introduces her "Italian" escort to Landa. When the ushers announce that the film is about to begin, Landa stops her and Aldo from leaving and asks her to talk to her in private. In Shosanna's office, Landa quickly unmasks Bridget and strangles her to death. Personality Bridget is a by the book actress and an excellent double agent. She uses her charm as a tool to hide her intentions and will not hesitate to kill if her life is in danger. Although she is quite polite and friendly, she killed Wilhelm without hesitation to protect her and the Basterd's cover. Much of her real personality was revealed in a conversation with Aldo after she was shot, showing her to be very cynical and sarcastic, although this was understandable as she was injured. She displayed fear when Landa questioned her about the shoe. Trivia *Bridget's line to Aldo, "I know this is a silly question before I ask it, but can you Americans speak any other language than English?" is reference to Bill's line to Budd from Kill Bill: Vol. 2, "I know it's a ridiculous question before I ask it, but you haven't by any chance kept up your swordplay?" *The scene where Landa puts her shoe back on her foot, is a reference to the Cinderella fairy tale, where the prince identifies the princess by making her try on the shoe she lost. Here, the tale is twisted into a sinister way of discovering her identity. *One of the main sources of inspiration for the character of Bridget von Hammersmark is the Hungarian-born actress Ilona Massey. The dress worn by Bridget at the film premiere is very similar to one worn by Massey in the 1941 movie International Lady. *Another inspiration for the character of Bridget von Hammersmark was also the Swedish actress Zarah Leander known for such films as A Great Love from 1942 (original title: "Die große Liebe"). Among other things, a song from the soundtrack of this film sung by same Zarah). Zarah Leander was years a spy in the service of Russia during World War II. Goebbels met her at one at a party, and asked her provocatively: "Zarah ... Isn't that a Jewish name?" promptly replying: "Oh, maybe... But what about Josef?" "Hmm... yes, yes, a good answer." replied the minister of propaganda. Behind the scenes She was played by Diane Kruger. Her character's outlook is inspired by famous German actresses of the time, including Leni Riefenstahl and Marlene Dietrich. Nastassja Kinski was in talks for the role of Bridget von Hammersmark. Quentin Tarantino even flew to Germany to meet the actress, but a deal wasn't reached. Ironically, because Diane Kruger's best known performances were in English speaking films, Quentin Tarantino thought she was an American, and doubted whether she could master the German dialogue and accent. Upon audition, she quickly proved to him that she was a native speaking German. This is the second film that Brad Pitt and Diane Kruger have appeared in together. However it is the first in which they interact, as their respective characters never actually met in their first collaboration, Troy. Gallery Film Bridget talks about the character.jpg|Bridget talks about the nationality of the character. Bridget von Hammersmark is Captain Obvious.jpg|Captain Obvious to the rescue. Bridget von Hammersmark is applauded.jpg Hammersmark bar.png Hammersmark bar laugh.png Eric talks to Bridget.jpg Bridget von Hammersmark crossed legs.jpg|Close up of Bridget's feet, Tarantino's well known trademark. Bridget von Hammersmark's feet.jpg|Ditto Bridget von Hammersmark looks at her card.jpg|Bridget looks at her card. Hicox pulls Bridget's chair.jpg Bridget von Hammersmark looks at Archie Hicox speechless.jpg Wicki, Hicox and Bridget von Hammersmark.jpg Bridget von Hammersmark looks at the Eric filling her glass.jpg Hicox, von Hammersmark and Hugo drinks.jpg Bridget looks at Wilhelm who asks for an autograph.jpg Bridget von Hammersmark looks at Wilhelm.jpg Bridget von Hammersmark signs an autograph.jpg Bridget von Hammersmark kisses her autograph.jpg Dieter Hellstrom listens to Archie.jpg Dieter Hellstrom looks serious at Hicox.jpg Bridget, Hicox, Wilhelm laugh.jpg Bridget looks at Hellstrom.jpg Hicox lits von Hammersmark's cigarette.jpg Hicox laughs as he lits a cigarette.jpg Hicox and von Hammersmark toast.jpg Dieter Hellstrom deals cards.jpg Dieter Hellstrom licks a card.jpg Wicki and Bridget cards.jpg Wilhelm Wicki and Bridget von Hammersmark.jpg Bridget von Hammersmark smiles about the cards.jpg Bridget von Hammersmark and her card name.jpg Bridget Archie Hellstrom react to Wicki.jpg Bridget smiles and Hicox stares at Hellstrom.jpg Bridget, Hicox, Mathilda, Eric, Hellstrom.jpg Bridget applauses Hellstrom who laughs.jpg Bridget does not think that Hellstrom is intruding.jpg Dieter Hellstrom touches Hicox's cheek.jpg Eric listens to the Basterds and Hellstrom.jpg Eric pours Bridget more champagne.jpg Hicox and Bridget von Hammersmark.jpg Bridget von Hammersmark is alive.jpg Bridget von Hammersmark looks to Aldo as Wilhelm points the MP40 at her.jpg Bridget looks at Wilhelm.jpg Bridget von Hammersmark Walther PPK.jpg Bridget von Hammersmark screams.jpg Bridget von Hammersmark injured on the table and Kagan looks at Aldo.jpg Donny points his gun at Bridget's leg.jpg Aldo Raine and Donny Donowitz look at Bridget.jpg Bridget and the Basterds.jpg Donny and Aldo furious at Bridget von Hammersmark.jpg Aldo Raine fingers Bridget von Hammersmark.jpg Bridget writhes in pain as she tells Aldo about Wilhelm.jpg Bridget von Hammersmark shows Hicox's three fingers sign.jpg|"Three glasses!" Bridget von Hammersmark shows the German three fingers sign.jpg|"That's the German three!" Bridget von Hammersmark looks at Aldo who looks away.jpg Bridget and Donny look in her purse.jpg Aldo and Donny look at Bridget's tickets.jpg Bridget von Hammersmark rants at Raine.jpg Bridget stands back as she looks at Aldo.jpg Bridget von Hammersmark announces the good news.jpg Donny Donowitz says Fuck a duck.jpg Bridget doesn't understand Aldo's expression.jpg Bridget says she likes smoking, drinking and ordering in restaurants.jpg Donny tells Bridget they speak a little Italian.jpg Donny looks at Bridget von Hammersmark.jpg Bridget von Hammersmark bloody shoes.jpg|Bridget's lost shoes. Bridget autographed napkin.jpg|Bridget's autograph and kiss. Bridget von Hammersmark looks at Aldo as Landa comes from behind.jpg Bridget, Aldo, Donny and Omar see Hans Landa.jpg Close-up on Bridget's foot in cast.jpg|Two shoes meet. Bridget von Hammersmark greets Hans Landa.jpg Bridget air kisses Landa.jpg Bridget von Hammersmark friendly hits Landa.jpg Hans Landa looks at Bridget's boobs.jpg Bridget tells Landa about her mountain accident.jpg Bridget von Hammersmark grins at Hans Landa.jpg Bridget and the Basterds look at Landa who laughs like a maniac.jpg Bridget and the Basterds keep looking at Landa who still laughs like a maniac.jpg Landa teases Bridget von Hammersmark.jpg Bridget looks at Landa after he mentioned the Italian Basterds.jpg Hans looks at Omar, Donny, Aldo and Bridget.jpg Aldo Raine and Bridget von Hammersmark.jpg Aldo Raine and Bridget look at Landa.jpg Bridget looks away as Aldo looks at Donny.jpg Landa, Aldo and Bridget look at Donny and Omar who leave.jpg Bridget talks to Landa in the crowd.jpg Landa stops Bridget to leave with Aldo.jpg Landa cheers with Aldo and Bridget.jpg Aldo_Raine_with_a_glass_of_champagne_and_Landa.jpg Landa with Bridget in Shosanna's office.jpg Hans Landa puts his coat on Bridget's chair.jpg Hans Landa with Bridget von Hammersmark face to face.jpg Bridget is embarrased by Landa.jpg Bridget von Hammersmark puts her foot on Landa's leg.jpg Hans Landa takes off Bridget's shoe.jpg Bridget von Hammersmark looks scared at Landa.jpg Bridget looks scared at Hand Landa.jpg Bridget von Hammersmark looks at Landa frightened.jpg Bridget von Hammersmark with her lost shoe.jpg|Bridget finds her lost shoe. Hans Landa puts the shoe on her foot.jpg|Landa tries to shoe. Bridget von Hammersmark watches terrified.jpg The shoe fits on Bridget foot.jpg|Surprise, the shoe fits perfectly. Bridget von Hammersmark chuckles terrified.jpg Hans Landa strangles Bridget von Hammersmark.jpg Hans Landa strangles Bridget and close up to her legs.jpg Bridget von Hammersmark is strangled to death by Quentin Tarantino.jpg Bridget's open cast leg.jpg|The slit in the cast can be seen here. Bridget von Hammersmark is dead.jpg|Bridget von Hammersmark ist tot. Other Diane Kruger in the tavern.jpg Inglourious Basterds Behind th scenes Eli Roth and Diane Kruger.jpg Category:Characters Category:Germans Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Actors